Dennim
Dennim is Mind's imaginary friend and complete opposite. He's a boy around the age of 10, but has a rough, grown man's voice. While Mind has a British accent, he is American. Dennim is a supernatural, nonexistent being, who borrows most of his opinions and ideas from the inner thoughts of Mind. While he looks like a colourful character, there isn't much he truly cares for; and has mainly been called into existence to comfort Mind, though clumsily. He is a cheery, playful, but also mean-spirited character, and tends to speak his mind and can appear rather selfish at times. Mind often feels insulted or impatient by his behaviour, but at the same time tolerates his weird games enough to keep inviting him back into her room, as he is her childhood friend and the only company she has. Even though his appearance and intentions don't seem trustworthy, he cares about her happiness. the animated short portrays the two as anything but, but they are best friends and play with each other every day. ]] Dennim can be described as a male version of Mind with all personality traits she lacks. As Mind finds it difficult to "hate", he does it for her and feels this emotion strongly for both her parents, while he on his turn isn't able to feel sadness of anxiety, because Mind suffers from these emotions all the time. Though, not necessarily when in his presence. Especially Mind's dislike and disgust for herself created one of the strongest, but subtle personality traits in Dennim, namely his intense love for her. In the canon story Dennim doesn't treat her according to this fact, but there are realities where Dennim confesses or strives to have a love relationship with her. If Dennim doesn't do this, it has to do with him knowing beforehand Mind definitely won't accept him for whatever reason that might be. Dennim from the canon story knows that there are multiple realities in which Mind won't die and he has a chance to be with her, but ironically enough, he doesn't know what universe he's in himself. In the animation he subtly tested out what kind of universe he's in by asking Mind if she wanted him in the afterlife, whereafter she rejected him, which revealed to him there's no future for them. This also means that all other reality-Dennims did not ask Mind this question or had this specific talk with her while presenting the key. Dennim has black messy hair, red eyes, thick eyelashes, a white skin, sharp teeth, and wears a black tank top, black pants, and black shoes. He has the exact same face and body structure as Mind, as they are one and the same. In other realities Of all characters in the series, Dennim is the most flexible in these alternative realities. He can be a '''selfish villain' or a genuine caretaker, while Mind's personality is mostly consistent. In all realities she's dependant on him because of her uncertainty in everything and lack of life skills. While Dennim can make the long jump from being carefree to vengeful, his love for Mind is one of his strongest consistencies. Though, he doesn't always confess or strives for a love relationship with her. For example: as a "selfish villain" he'll keep her close and protected, but would still follow his own rogue will and ignore her objections to it. In this scenario he'd not have the personality to ask for her love or expect her to return the feelings. Generally speaking Mind has him as a friend, but can be convinced to hate or love him, depending on how he solves her problems, treats others or approaches her with his intentions. Dennim has claimed in one of the comics that he knows about these alternate universes, but this reveal doesn't get any attention from Mind. Dennim from the canon ending is the only version of him who knows about about this concept of different realities, while the other Dennims don't; which explains how there can even be different endings and he can have this flexible personality. While the "canon Dennim" knows a happy ending with Mind exists, he is dependant on the rules of the universe he's in, as for whether or not Mind accepts the key. If Mind does not accept the key, more possibities open up, but if she does accept the key and the universe considers imaginary things not to exist in any way; there'll be no afterlife for Mind to go to and for Dennim to meet her in. He can't skip the step of offering the key to stop her from possibly dying, as he's connected to Mind's mind; and forced to present it because of her own urge to want to commit suicide at that moment. Relationships Mind Mind's mother Mind's father Trivia *The art style for Mind and Dennim is slightly based on The Powerpuff Girls. * One of the artist's characters was used as a base for Dennim's design. * "Mind" was originally spelled "Minned". When reversing the letters, that makes "Dennim"; * Dennim's name was still supposed to be "Mind" in reverse, but the name "Dnim" didn't look right and no changes were made. * The adult version of Mind and Dennim starred in the music video "Little Animal" by Kinkobra. See Also * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) * DenNIM (comic series) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters